


Amethysts // Purple

by diaryofageekgirl



Series: Femslash February 2021: All That Glitters... [5]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Collage, Cover Art, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, and by not canon compliant i mean fuck the finale, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofageekgirl/pseuds/diaryofageekgirl
Summary: Claire and Kaia's big day has arrived.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Femslash February 2021: All That Glitters... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140926
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Amethysts // Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this year's Femslash February fics planned since _last_ Femslash February; the timing of this particular fic being posted in relation to everything from the past couple of days is sheer coincidence. ~~And the tiny little hipster part of my brain is kind of annoyed about that.~~
> 
> Enjoy!

Claire stared at her reflection in the mirror and tugged at her jacket, adjusting and readjusting the lapels. She moved on to readjust the collar of her shirt, then tugged at her tie. She brushed a few stray curls out of her eyes. She tried taking a few deep breaths. None of it really helped her nervous energy.

There wasn’t even really any reason to be nervous, either. This whole hullabaloo had been in the works for months – plenty of time for her to back out if she really didn’t want to go through with it. And she didn’t. Want to back out, that is. She loved Kaia, more than anything or anyone else. And up until about ten minutes ago, she was excited about today, even if she hid it behind her usual sarcasm and prickliness.

She turned and paced around the room, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. The rhythmic _*tap, tap, tap*_ gave her something else to focus on, if nothing else. Though she wasn’t sure if the movement actually helped her relaxed; it might’ve just been making her sweaty. She wanted to drag her hands over her face and groan, and almost did before she managed to stop herself. She hadn’t sat there for an hour while Alex did her makeup just to ruin it right before the ceremony.

Claire walked around the room a couple more times. A gentle tapping on the door broke her out of her anxious reverie. She startled at the sound, her head whipping around in the direction of the door before she realized what it was. She sighed roughly and let her shoulders slump. She strode over to the door and pulled it open, equal parts impatient and twitchy.

“Jody! Hi,” she breathed. She stepped back from the door to let her into the room. She looked so elegant in her dark teal dress and subtle makeup. Claire wasn’t sure she’d ever seen Jody ever look remotely feminine before, but it looked good on her.

“How you doin’, kiddo?” Jody asked. “Nervous? Excited? Exhausted already?”

“Is there an “all of the above” option?” Claire retorted, her voice tight. She rubbed her hands together, the pressure helping to ground her, but flinched at how sweaty her palms were. She felt something land on her shoulder and she flinched. She turned her head sharply to look and flushed in embarrassment when she realized it was just Jody’s hand.

“Alright, just breathe for me, okay?” Jody walked both of them over to the window seat and sat them down. She wrapped her arm around Claire so that she held her in a side hug, and inhaled deeply. After a couple of deep breaths, Claire got the message and started breathing along with her. “What’s goin’ on in that head? You were so excited at the rehearsal yesterday.”

“Ugh, I know! I don’t know why I’m freaking out!” Claire tucked her head into Jody’s shoulder, hoping that the physical barrier would stop her from crying from sheer frustration with herself. She felt Jody’s hand squeeze her shoulder and pull her in closer. She squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could – still didn’t want to fuck up Alex’s makeup – but she couldn’t stop the dry sob that hiccoughed out of her.

“Oh, honey,” Jody said sympathetically. Claire felt her rub her hand up and down her shoulder. “It’s a big change. Even if you guys love each other, and even if you both know you want to take this step, it’s still intimidating. It’s totally understandable to get emotional over it - no shame in that.”

Claire wrapped her arms around Jody and squeezed; she wasn’t totally sure she could make any noise if she tried to speak, but she was pretty sure she made her point just the same. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Jody still rubbing her shoulder and gently rocking the two of them back and forth.

Jody pulled back after a while. “Alright, no more tears today unless they’re happy tears, m’kay?” Claire chuckled wetly and gingerly wiped her wet cheeks, trying not to mess up her makeup more than it already was. She nodded. Jody’s hand trailed down her shoulder as she stood up. She walked over to a small table on the other side of the room.

“I did come in here with a particular reason in mind,” she said as she walked back over to Claire. She reached up and carefully pinned a boutonniere to Claire’s lapel, made of a single pink rose surrounded by baby’s breath. She tucked a loose curl behind Claire’s ear and followed the motion through to cup her face with her hand.

“You ready to go?”

Claire took one more deep breath.

“Yeah, I think I am.”

Jody walked the two of them out of the little sitting room in the community centre and out to the side entrance. Claire stared out the glass doors at the set-up in the park.

Their rag-tag little family had done a wonderful job – a beautiful, rustic arch of wood and draped white cloth, clusters of pink roses at the top and sides, stood at the end of the cobblestone pathway that served as an aisle. About a third of the way down the path from the doors was a cute little wood bridge over a fish pond that burbled happily in the late spring afternoon. About a dozen cushioned folded chairs were set up on either side of the aisle, already full of her close friends and family.

Close, not closest, since they were all waiting just inside the entryway. Alex and Patience and Jack milled about the room, talking softly with one another; Alex and Patience wore matching light pink flowy dresses and carried bouquets of pink roses, and Jack was dressed in soft sand-coloured slacks and vest, paired with a pink tie and a boutonniere that matched her own. Jack was also the first to notice her enter the room, and he lit up like it was his wedding rather than hers when he saw her.

“Claire! You look beautiful!” He hugged her tightly, more excited than anyone else was for today. The women around him laughed, equally as delighted but a little less enthusiastic about it. Claire grinned and wrapped her arms around him in turn, steadfastly ignoring her blush.

“Thanks, baby bro.” She patted him on the back a couple of times until he took the hint and backed off. Patience got her hug in next, not quite as tight but just as loving.

“I’m so happy for you two.” She pulled back, her hands resting on Claire’s shoulders. “I can’t wait for you to see her.”

“Not until the ceremony, you know that, P,” Alex said with an elbow to Patience’s side. Patience giggled and stepped to the side, and then Alex was in her space and wrapping her up in yet another hug. She grunted as Alex pulled her close.

“No more freaking out, okay? I’ve never seen anyone more in love than you and Kaia. Today’ll be great.”

“How’d you know I was freaking out?” Claire grumbled, muffled into Alex’s shoulder.

“’Cause I know you, you jerk.”

“Shut up, bitch.” Any sort of heat was lost from Claire’s words as she sniffled again, but she did lightly punch Alex on the arm for good measure as they pulled apart. She turned to Jody and caught sight of the absolute fondest expression she’d ever seen her adoptive mom make. A second or two later she shook her head and held an arm out for Claire. Claire smiled softly and slipped her arm through Jody’s elbow.

The five of them slipped out the doors and stood just before the start of the aisle. She nodded over at the wedding party and, with a push of a button, the lilting refrain of the [second movement of Vivaldi's _Winter_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ik3LVjzrw4A) poured out of strategically placed wireless speakers. Patience was first down the aisle, followed by Jack, then Alex. The three of them walked slowly to the meter of the music and stood in a line off to one side of the arch.

Then it was Claire’s turn. With her arm still looped with Jody’s, the two of them walked up to the arch, passing by their family – Dean and Castiel, Sam and Eileen, Krissy, Garth and Bess and their kids. Donna sat right up front, camera at the ready, tears already spilling down her face even as a huge smile split her face. She got up from her seat and hugged Claire as they reached her, and then Jody hugged her one more time before sitting down in the empty seat beside Donna. She stood facing the arch, hand behind her back, and took a deep but shaky breath.

She heard the squeaks and groans of the chairs as everybody leaned around to see the _other_ bride as she made her way down the aisle, their hushed whispers soon joining the chorus. She waited for just a second longer – just long enough for Alex and Patience to start egging her on – before she turned around.

Kaia was beautiful; she was always beautiful, of course, but seeing her walk down the aisle, warm breeze ruffling her hair, dappled sunlight flickering over her as she softly smiled… Claire was breathless. She hadn’t ever seen anything so radiant in her life, and she’d been possessed by an angel. She floated over the bridge, dressed in a vintage white dress of tiered layers of gauzy fabric and lace. A bouquet of pink and lavender roses was held before her, and a short lacy veil was pinned to her hair. She smiled softly at Claire as she walked, her eyes shimmering.

Claire’s heart clenched and stomach swooped at the sight. She wasn’t one for romantic melodrama or overly emotional gestures, but she kinda got now why other people were. She could feel tears well up in her eyes once again as she smiled back at her fiancée. She reached out once Kaia got close enough and took both of her hands in both of hers.

Cruching footsteps walked towards them, and then Castiel was there, standing underneath the archway just between them, dressed in a nicely tailored ultramarine suit. He smiled softly at them and then looked up to address the guests.

“Dearest friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Claire Novak and Kaia Nieves in holy matrimony.” He cleared his throat. “Both of the brides have requested a short and simple ceremony, but before we get to that, I have a few words I’d like to say.”

He looked over at Claire, then Kaia, then back to Claire. “Very few people are fortunate enough in their lives to find someone that they truly love, and who truly loves them back. Even fewer are fortunate enough to find them so early in their lives, that they can spend so much time together. Almost none are so fortunate to get a second chance with them after losing them.” His eyes grew even softer and fonder than they already were. “You have both been so blessed, not by heaven or some cosmic force, but by the infinitely varied circumstances of human existence.”

Claire felt Kaia squeeze her hands and she squeezed back. The two of them shared a tear-filled smile as they stood there under the arch, before their friends and family to profess their love.

“Do you, Claire, take Kaia to be your wife, offering her your love and encouragement, your trust and respect, as together you create your future?”

Claire sniffled. “With all of my heart, I do.” She watched Kaia’s face fold, and tears started flowing freely down her cheeks.

“Do you, Kaia, take Claire to be your wife, offering her your love and encouragement, your trust and respect, as together you create your future?”

Kaia dropped one of Claire’s hands to wipe her wet cheeks. “With all of my heart, I do.”

Castiel looked over at the wedding party. “Do we have the rings?” Jack grinned and walked over to them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two rings and passed one of them to each bride. Claire looked up at Castiel, and he nodded back to her. She turned back to Kaia and took her hand.

“With this ring, I thee wed. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in good times and bad, for better or worse, as long as we both shall live, and forever on in heaven after that.” She slid the ring onto Kaia’s finger, hands trembling; they were simple bands, just white gold with a single amethyst, but simple suited them just fine. Kaia took Claire’s left hand in both of hers, and now she spoke their vows.

“With this ring, I thee wed. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in good times and bad, for better or worse, as long as we both shall live, and forever on in heaven after that.” Her hands were steady as she slid the ring onto Claire’s finger, but her voice was wet and shaky.

Castiel spoke again: “By the power vested in me by the host of heaven, and a certificate I got online two days ago –” they all laughed, guests and wedding party alike – “I pronounce you lawfully married. You may seal your union with a kiss.”

Kaia cupped Claire’s face with both hands and surged forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. Not to be outdone, Claire wrapped her arms around Kaia’s waist and dipped her low, their lips still locked. The crowd cheered at that, and a loud wolf whistle pierced the air that could only have come from Dean. The kiss ended sooner than expected, due to Kaia being unable to stop herself from laughing. They stayed dipped a moment longer, foreheads pressed together and laughing with each other.

Claire pulled Kaia up, feeling light and giddy and a little jittery? Apparently all the nervous energy from earlier had just turned into pure adrenaline with nowhere to go. Claire cupped Kaia’s face and pressed kisses all over her as she laughed.

“I love you,” a kiss to her temple, “I love you,” kiss on her cheek, “I love you,” kiss on her lips, “I love you so much,” one last kiss on her other cheek.

“I love you too.” Kaia smiled, wide and bright and so full of love that it was almost blinding to look at. The clapping of their guests died down as everyone just decided to abandon social niceties and just swarm them with hugs and congratulations.

Once everyone had settled down with their well-wishes, they’d gotten everyone situated so that Kaia could toss her bouquet. They’d made everyone stand in order of height in order to give the shorter – “Normal sized!” Dean had corrected. “You’re one of the freakishly tall ones!” Claire hollered back as Sam laughed – a fighting chance. Kaia turned around, still grinning, and chucked the bouquet over her shoulder. Everyone fought for it, bouncing it between their outstretched arms from person to person until it landed softly in Jack’s arms. He’d looked so excited that no one even brought up the usual jokes that came with catching the bouquet and just congratulated him instead.

Twenty minutes later, the chairs had been folded up and stashed in the back of Donna’s truck. A couple of folding tables had been brought out from the community centre and covered in white tablecloths and arrangements of pink roses. They’d been piled up with typical summer get-together food: potato and macaroni salads, platters of vegetables and fruits, a couple of pitchers of lemonade. Someone had gotten permission from the community centre to borrow the grill, and Dean was cooking up hamburgers for everybody. One end of the table was taken up with a three-tiered wedding cake, topped with an adorable figure of two brides on a scooter. Donna had, apparently, called in a favour with a cousin who owned a bakery.

While everyone talked and ate and laughed, Claire danced with Kaia to a bunch of cheesy slow dance pop songs. They’d already made sure to get one dance each with Jody and Donna, and Claire had gotten one with Castiel as well. They twirled each other around on the grass, one arm around each other’s waist and the others clasped together. Claire stared at the glittering amethyst ring on Kaia’s finger, unable to look away. As if she read her mind, Kaia kissed her deeply.

“We’re married,” she said breathlessly as she pulled away.

“Yeah we are,” Claire said indulgently, and pulled her closer. She gently kissed the bolt of her wife’s – _her wife’s_ – jaw. “How does it feel to be Kaia Novak?”

Kaia’s hands slipped away, and then she was twining both arms around Claire’s neck and nudging their foreheads together.

“It feels perfect.”

Others came and joined them on the so-called dance floor. Sam and Eileen and Dean and Castiel couldn’t be pulled from one another’s sides. Krissy and Patience had somehow ended up dancing together, and Jack danced little Gertie Fitzgerald around while she stood on his feet. Garth and Bess watched from the sidelines, each of them bouncing one of the twins.

Claire tucked her face into the crook of Kaia’s neck. She felt Kaia hum contentedly against her head as they danced together in the late spring sun. She brushed a faint kiss against Kaia’s neck, and in that moment, she swore she’d never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Amethysts symbolize sobriety, chastity, and royalty. They were also often worn and used by members of the clergy.
> 
> I imagine Kaia's dress looking a little something like [this one](https://i1.wp.com/oosile.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/06/Rustic-Wedding-Dress-Ideas.jpg?fit=1080%2C1499&ssl=1). Claire and Kaia's vows are kind of a mish-mash of several different traditional vows, as well as the ring exchange.


End file.
